Anapharim Arsenal
Masters of honorable melee combat, and strict adherent to the code of the Monohomori, the Aeredectyl surprise the Galaxy with their melee combat tactics: for this reason, they must strike fast like a viper uncoiling for its prey and murder their enemies in a heartbeat. MELEE WEAPONS - The core of Anapharim weaponry, Aeredectyl craftsmanship is supreme when it goes down to blades and close combat weapons. Blades Mythelera - A light, sharp longsword that reflects the entire culture of the specie, the Mythelera is the standard-issue weapon to most Aeredectyl soldiers. It is such a flexible weapon, that can be wielded either singehandledy or with both hands. The weapon disregards armor from body, flesh from bones as it leaves a clean, merciful cut. Athervera - Typically wielded in a ceremonial pair, this pair of swords is meant to be used defensively: one blade deviates, and the other strikes. Its short length makes it a precise weapon, and the fact that it is paired allows the fighter to establish superiority. Khronavera - This weapon resembles more a polearm due to its length: consisting of two hilt sections and two blades attached to each end, the Khronavera is a lethal weapon when wielded by a master. Disarming in a swing and gutting with a slash, Khronaveri are wielded by officers and commanders. Voylavera - Translating to 'Half Moon Blade', the Voylvera is a curved blade usually mounted on the forearm of the wielder. Swinging it in rising flourishes, it fulfills a defensive role - a sort of shield unless it is fielded in a pair. Alternatively, a Blade-school combines the Voylavera with a Mythelera. Annevoylavera - A variant of the Voylavera, Annevoylavera are straight and are attached to the vambrace. Always used in pair, the whirling of this pair of weapons disorients and cuts deep. Polearms Bakstara - A simple long polearm, consisting of an alloy stave. Simple to use but hard to master, the ability to use both ends offensively opens countless combinations Bakstara Mythelera - The pole is shorter than that of a Bakstara, and the end is replaced by a sharp blade. Usually found on bikers or defensive lines, Bakstara Mythelera trades maneuverability for range. Axtara - Wielded in pair, the Axtara are two blunt weapons: one's shorter than the other, allowing the wielder to parry with the shorter stave and strike with the longer shaft. Miscellaneous Yagaera - A bladed disc, the Yagaera is a small weapon that can open up like a fan and thrown. The ricocheting blade is magnetized to the wielder's wrist, allowing it to return. Mastering the flight of the Yagaera allows the wielder to hit multiple targets on both the throwing and the recalling phase. Vex'il - Consisting of a chain of varying length and a weight or a blade attached to it, Vex'il strikes as fast as a lightning bolt and deals just as much damage. The chain of the weapon can be used to trap, ensnare or even strangle. Axiov - Axiov can refer to either a single reinforced gauntlet or to the traditional set consisting of a pair of gauntlets and boots. Enhanced by metals and occasionally spikes, the wielder sacrifices range for agility and dexterity, and the unusual combat style usually disorients the opponent. VORPAL WEAPONRY - Vorpal Weaponry form the base of Aeredectyl ranged warfare: every Vorpal gun fires hypersolid metal splinters at amazing speed. While short-ranged, this weapon is a solid choice that provides great fire rate, stability and anti-infantry Fire. Vorpal Striker - The Vorpal Striker is the most common weapon among Aeredectyl infantry: to not impede their melee combat, the Striker is usually attached to a wrist, and can be fired by pressing the trigger located between the index and the thumb. Vorpal Rifle - The Vorpal Rifle trades off the flexibility of the Striker for greater range and fire power: while it can no longer be compressed to be a wrist-mounted weapon, Vorpal Rifles are usually outfitted with blades as their range is still quite short. Vorpal Assault Pods - Akin to the Vorpal rifle, Vorpal Assault Pods are usually never compressed into wrist (even though miniatures versions do exist). Unlike Vorpal Rifles, however, they have an extremely short range as they scatter hundreds of Vorpal shares once fired, delivering a shotgun effect. Vorpal Cannon - One of the heavy Vorpal weapons, the Vorpal Cannon is usually found on either vehicles or dedicated heavy weapons team. The Vorpal Cannon brings to the battlefield the amount of Suppression fire the Aeredectyl need: the Cannon fires countless hypervelocity shards, capable of shredding infantry and their armor. GRAVITON WEAPONRY - Graviton weapons refer to armaments that utilize graviton waves to shuffle gravity, effectively crushing the unfortunate victim with its own weight. Graviton Pulser - The smallest graviton weapon is as large as a Vorpal rifle: usually underslung the wielder's arm, the graviton Pulser requires a charging time but once unleashed, the weapon is able to destabilize a very small area: aimed correctly, it can de-track tanks or disable their weaponry. On infantry, the devastating effects causes the body to flex unnaturally, break and eventually explode in a gory show. For even more terrifying effects, Anapharim weapons team usually outfit their graviton pulsers with Amplifier arrays, dramatically increasing the range of the weapon and turning it into a sniper weapon. Graviton cannon - A bigger, meaner Graviton Pulser, the graviton cannon is too big for any infantry to carry, and is mounted on heavy weapons platforms. Graviton cannons are horrifyingly good at disrupting infantry line, and equivalently efficient at crushing enemy vehicles. The Graviton cannon requires a wind-up time, producing a loud screeching sound as enough energy is gathered. The cannon can then be used to blast a wide area - usually used to stun infantry or a smaller point, to turn a tank's day upside down. Graviton distorter - Graviton distorters are common among infantry and shock vehicles: when the weapon is activated, a shockwave is released forward that can be harnessed to harm and disorient foes before the Wind Hunters charge in. ENERGY WEAPONS - Energy weapons are common and widely used among Anapharim Wind Hunter Hosts: lasers, flamethrowers and Fusion reactions are harnessed to deliver support and destruction. Laser Blaster - While most laser weapons would be efficient tank hunters, Anapharim lasers are dedicated infantry killers: instead of deploying a single ray for a limited amount of time, Laser Blasters utilize a universal battery to deliver bursts of lasers, trading range and power for rate of power. It penetrates most infantry armors with ease. Laser Assault Pod - ''An even more brutal anti-infantry weapon, Laser Assault pods deliver close-ranged laser blasts that scatter: they will literally leave bloody craters on their unfortunate victims. ''Laser Projector -'' Wrist-mounted, laser projectors are known as '''light blades': a single, precise flash can end the life of the mightiest warrior. ''Flamer -'' The typical, classical flamethrower, flamers come as wrist-mounted devices that spit a gout of intense orange fire. The fluorine component of the Flamer sets the very air ablaze, as it ravages infantry with superb ease. ''Ashrix Flux rifle - ''Ashrix rifles employ electric fluxes that arch and ricochet into other beings. The weapon is an excellent anti light vehicle and infantry weapon, but its short range and size make it available only to shocktroopers. ''Ashrix Flux destroyer - ''Even larger than rifles, Ashrix Flux destroyers deliver an additional stream while empowering the excruciating pain caused by the shocks. These large turrets are usually built on tanks or traps onboard of ships, that are capable of annihilating squads of boarders or infantry squads. ''Starbreak Assault Pods - ''Starbreak weapons take their name from the luminescence of the stars: whenever an Anapharim weapon blasts a fusion weapon, the white hot blaze can disintegrate infantry and heavy armors alike. As all Assault Pods however, Starbreak have a pointblank range. ''Starbreak Accelerator Array -'' A cannon able to provoke a fusion reaction combined with several magnetic coils bring the Starbreak Accelerator Array to life: Accelerator arrays dramatically increase the range of Starbreak weaponry, but their size means that they will be mounted on fortresses or tanks.